All's fair
by Disneyholica24
Summary: Love is like a battlefield, they always say, but this is one war that Baldroy feels unfit to win. His lady love turned her eyes away from him to another much younger, handsomer man, a man who was perfect in every sense. Soup, Wine, Chocolate and one night might be the answer to change it all and make her see what true love is like, a love that burns hotter than a flamethrowers fire


*A/N: Sour Smutty Lemon Slices Ahoy! This fictional work contains graphic depictions of Chef and Maid loving. Please read at your own caution. Enjoy!*

A balmy summery day cast its pleasantly warm glow on the esteemed notorious Grande luxury of The Phantomhive Manor. The midnight rain from the night prior created drops of dew that dotted each leaf of the magnificently manicured botanical gardens making them all sparkle like gems under the golden rays of the sun. Flocks of birds; robins, blue jays, finches, sparrows, were all rested upon the highest branches of the trees or splashing about in the crystal clear fountains. There was a calm, light yet cool breeze that rustled the foliage softly and blew steadily through the young Phantomhive master, Ciel's, navy blue hair. The tyrannical, vengeance thirsty, diminutive, aristocrat of evil, and Guard dog to the queen had his posterior placed upon a plushy cushion and petite feet propped up enjoying the temperate and all throughout pleasing day. By his side was his ever faithful and dashing butler, Sebastian Michaelis, dressed in a fine black tuxedo befitting his status with pearl white gloves. He served his often overbearing, demanding, and surly master iced lemon tea with dignity and a smile. For a moment all was peaceful until….

CRASH! BOOM! BANG!

Both parties visibly jolted, a vein popping in displeasure. The servants again. Unlike Sebastian who was flawlessness incarnate the other staff were a bunch of drooling miserable ignoramuses, in his mind, who couldn't do a single task the correct way without bollixing the whole operation even if it was so simple an infant could manage it without question. For example, there was the gardener Finnian, in charge of a singular occupation which was keep the grounds attractive, stunning, and spruced up. The youthful, guileless, oaf could not keep a firm grip on his superhuman strength and thus he would desecrate the entire yard leaving the estate in a disarray. Then moving on inward there was the maid of the household, Meyrin, her sole duty was to keep the interior of the elegant mansion orderly which entailed sweeping, mopping, dusting, doing laundry, polishing mirrors, and keeping the house free of vermin. The near sighted, gawky, simpleton could not see past her own nose even if she tried and thus shattered every piece of fine china leaving the illustrious abode in a poorer state than it would have been if she didn't clean at all. Lastly in this trio of imbeciles was their "leader", the chef Baldroy, who was given the lone job of preparing exquisite, lavish meals for guests and the master of most excellent, refined quality. The brainless, smoke heavy, dunce was a pyromaniac and a gun enthusiast to boot thus this caused the kitchen to become a warzone filled with explosives and the food inedible.

Atrocious fools is what Sebastian thought of each and every one of them. He loathed each of them to his core. Yet they all admired and even adored him. None more than the maid who was smitten by the man. Who wouldn't be? Sebastian was devilishly handsome from his jet black hair so silky to his almost red jewels of eyes that burned into your soul. His smirk was enough to make any woman weak in the knees. Meyrin was still young, in her early twenties, with fiery red hair and a pretty face hidden behind large goofy spectacles. She fell for men easily enough, at least on a physical basis. Her girlish mind would flutter and make her gush just at the thought of a gentleman without his shirt on. She wanted nothing more than for him to recognize her, sweep her off her feet, and be whatever it is he wished her to be for him. It was a wonderful dream but her reality was residing as a wallflower haphazardly attempting to clean up the messes she made. Meyrin was ruminating on these things as she wiped a medium Oakwood table, steadying her hands so that she might not tip it over or make the azure porcelain vase from the Ming dynasty quaver onto the floor. The thought of it sent her in a tizzy, nearly petrified about the punitive lecture she would receive from the head butler whom she fawned over.

"Ohhh steady now girl. There we go. Almost done. Doing good," She strained to reduce the anxiety she felt in order to stop the inevitable from happening. It was working for her, her nerves were stabilizing now, and the table was nearly as spotless as it possibly could be though undoubtedly the crow-tailed butler she held a candle for would do a far superior job. It was the best she could hope for and it was one of the last tables in the hall but just when she assumed she could finally do something worthwhile for once in her life and then maybe her suave sweetheart would appreciate her efforts, KAPLOW! All of that went down the drain faster than water in an unplugged bathtub when a resounding roar burst through the sound barrier disrupting the stillness of the regal residence causing Meyrin to lose control of the table making the vase begin to dance back and forth until it dropped on the floor. At least it would have dropped if the elderly house steward, Tanaka, hadn't slipped back into normality from his abnormally miniscule form to catch the chinaware hastily in his hands. His wrinkled face beamed at her kindly with the piece of priceless Pinying tableware curled safely in in his palm.

"Oh thank goodness you were here, Tanaka! I'd 'ate to think of what woulda 'appened if you weren't…It wouldnta been a pretty sight! Goodness that was a loud noise, yes it was! Bard at his usual shenanigans again, I'd wager. I worry, yes I do, that 'e might 'urt 'imself one of these days."

"I'm more concerned about the galley itself. Would you check on it for me while I finish this up? Knowing that gun toting chap he most likely smashed all hole in the wall with a bazooka," Tanaka chirped jovially his voice raising with jest instead of annoyance or apprehension. Meyrin accepted her own defeat at not doing her job suitably, nodded to Tanaka, and made her way to what was most likely an all but demolished kitchen. Meanwhile in said scullery the so called chef, bumbling and unreasonable, had his goggles situated on his face stained by what appeared to be soot. The same black powder decorated what was meant to be his bleached starched uniform, shoes, scruffy face, floor, and the brick walls. His dirty blonde hair, cut short and as unmanageable as he was, was puffed out on top of his head and a charred cigarette was hanging out of his mouth. Baldroy let out a few hard coughs making dark smoke puff out from between his lips. In his fist was a mighty weapon that was essentially a hand held canon pointed at the wall that would have been there if he hadn't done exactly what Tanaka had assumed he would do and exploded a hole in it. It was typical of the ex-soldier who still had his soldier's soul, memories, and routine to frequently use firearms instead of the standard culinary utensils because he believed that explosions in their basics nature was art. Sebastian thoroughly disagreed with that notion, calling Baldroy a slew of names for it as he held a kitchen should be sanitary not full of holes. Yet even with those comprehensive teachings he never learned and continued to blast left and right seemingly nonchalant and chaotically because he really couldn't help it.

"Shit!" He cursed through gritted teeth clamped onto his cancer stick which moved as he spoke. "He ain't gunna be happy about this."

Baldroy exhaled deeply, a furl of greyish clouds coming out with it. He could practically hear that baritone, soothingly British-accented voice reprimanding him callously for this. Baldroy respected the man because he never gave up on them but he also feared him too. When he heard footsteps rapidly rushing towards the door he sort of cringed, already expecting a harsh scolding from the emblem of perfection. The doors swung open revealing instead of a cross and exasperated Sebastian a winded and frantic Meyrin. Baldroy wasn't expecting her at all but seeing her there in his domain, breathless and struggling to get a word out, certainly lifted his spirts and improved his day significantly. He didn't get many visitors in his territory, mostly just his prolific, impeccable, ostentatious tutor that ravenette butler who arrogantly showed off his many skillful talents making Baldroy feel much lower than he was. Meyrin was a welcomed guest by comparison. She was thoughtful, comical, sweet, caring, whole-hearted, earnest, truthful, and her bashfulness made her lovable. She was also considerably attractive with a curvaceous body concealed in maid's dress. With her bifocals she was quite cute but with them off her outlandish high-pitched voice transformed into a pleasing, lovely, almost sexy one and her eyes were a glittering golden brown like the center of a sunflower. Baldroy cleared his throat, dusted off his clothes a little, and tried to make himself seem presentable.

"BALDROY!"

"Oi?! What is it Meyrin? Everything alright?"

"I 'eard a 'uge boom sound, that I did. Are you alright? Oh my oh dear oh my Tanaka was right this place is a disaster, indeed it is! Mr. Sebastian won't be 'appy, 'e won't. Not 'appy in the least."

"Yeah everything's alright…I mean ya'kno…other than the mess. Were you…worried about me?" Bard questioned with the smallest hint of a blush, rubbing the back of his head.

"Acourse I was! I know you know 'ow ta 'andle these fancy guns a'yours but do be more careful. I'd 'ate for you to lose yer 'and, yes I would. Need those for making food for the house. Hands are very important for work, keep them out of harm," Meyrin advised, taking his hands in hers, inspecting them for bruises and cuts. Baldroy's heart leapt around energetically in his chest from the physical contact and there was a sudden lump in his throat he couldn't manage swallowing. She let go of them as soon as she could tell there was nothing wrong with them or his face. Other than the fine layer of gunpowder smeared all over him and some minor scorch marks he was all right but if only she knew how flustered he was. She was worried about him? She never worried about him, not really. Mayrin was a concerned person by nature, fretting and fussing over details and others, but often with him she never voiced such trivial concerns. He was a resilient fella who could hold his own, a man past his prime who was more than capable of taking care of himself, and fairly robust too. Perhaps that was why. Ever still he liked that…he liked the thought of her worrying about him. Lil old him…the nobody….the clod of a chef who couldn't even boil water without burning down the stove.

"Heh…aww you…you didn't have to worry about me none. I know these beauties inside and out. I can work 'em just fine without a scratch on me!"

"You really do like guns, don't you Bard?" Mayrin attentively enquired as she examined the demolition done by her companion and his reckless gunning. She was muttering to herself dejectedly about the damage; bricks everywhere, filth sprinkled everywhere, and residue from the barrel of the machine he shot about spewed every which way. "What a wreck…such a big messy wreck."

"Aw Hell yeah! There's this power you feel that goes right through your veins holding one of these gals. You are in control and when it fires, bang, you fire with it. Hard to explain, I think. I just feel like a mighty lion roaring proud. It's exciting! I can be stronger than I am with these things. I can protect you with this."

Mayrin smiled at him as he rambled on about his fascination with artillery but smiled more as he said that. Bard was a sweet man, honestly he was. He could come off to people as a bit on the rough and tumble side but he was a big softy. He had lost so many soldiers in the war that he clung onto the servants as his new soldiers, bent on protecting them so that history would not repeat. He was a trailblazer, guiding his troops into battle with an iron gut and will to match. His often steely teal-blue orbs viewed gruesome slaughter without even a flinch and he was tactical in all manner of armaments from pistols to grenades and everything in-between. He was a great shot, not as A-line as she was with precise exactness but he could shoot a pigeon off its perch from miles away. There was such insanity in his eyes, a spark nay a whole fire that raged through him showcasing his passion when he was on the field. With each rat-a-tat-tat and shell of a bullet that hit the ground like a rain drop that enthusiasm grew, it was almost arousal. As a man his guns gave him his confidence and self-satisfaction. Bard was plenty courageous, valiant, tenacious, and fearless without them but in a way they made him feel secure. They also gave him the ability to defend those he cared most about for his fists could only do so much. Finnian had his herculean gift and Meyrin had her exceptional vision. By all means he was an ordinary, boring, normal man with nothing like they had and he had to make up for that by being the front-runner of their ragtag team of misfits.

"Well es noice an all but it still causes a lot of trouble. Why don't you try actually using the oven or following the recipes? Ya can't just blow stuff up all the time, no sir!"

"Why not? It gets done faster that way!" Baldroy concluded, his arms crossed against his chest.

"I'm not so sure about that. Slow an steady wins the race, that's 'ow I learned it an so far it 'as 'elped me a lot, it 'as. When ya don't rush there's no fuss, simple as pie."

"I'm just not used to that…I've lived my life so fast you know…"

"I know…I know that too well," Mayrin empathized, her mind returning to a gloomy place from her past, displaying images in her head that she wanted to dissolve. She could understand him for she too had to live life fast and also had an affinity for loaded guns, particularly sniper rifles. "But we 'ave to leave the past behind us. Say wot if I 'elp you? I could kinda teach ya some things, that I could. I know 'ow to make a lovely soup I do."

"Wouldya really do that for me?" Baldroy eagerly questioned with his grin widening. The notion of the two of them essentially alone together, speaking merrily in hushed whispers close to one another, laughing frivolously over whatever, made him elated. He leapt at the idea to be anywhere near her for a longer period of time. As things went on in his new life here at the manor he began to notice he was really starting to have a fancy for this woman and that fancy became less of a simple fondness that turned into true affection and finally something more than he could have ever thought he could muster after guarding his emotions for so long. Mayrin was without question one of the fairest creatures that graced this earth and one of the most altruistic he ever met too. So giving and motherly, so full of morals but with a naughty mind, so fragile in a way but also spirited, plucky, determined. There was few he didn't like about her but like most of the women who had the charming pleasure of meeting the butler of the Phantomhive estate she fell for him. Hook. Line. Sinker. Down she went with her heart all for his taking but he refused to take it. _**Bastard**_ , Bard sourly thought to himself, envious of that striking maroon eyed distinguished gentleman of the glitzy society who nabbed women's hearts indiscriminately. Bard didn't envision himself of the good-looking sort at least not the same way that guy was. He was far older, late thirties, even older than the girl of his dreams, his chin was speckled with scratchy whickers and his brogue, if you will, was burly at times nothing like Sebastian's smooth seductive tones dripping with genteelness. The only thing he had going for him was his muscles which was a lot more than what that reedy butler had.

"Yes yes! It'll be quite fun, that it will be. I can't wait. Oh I just noticed ya got that stuff all over ya face. Oh goodness me oh me oh my! Let me see if I can 'elp with that too," Mayrin offered amiably, pulling a handkerchief out of her front pocket, dabbing it on her tongue, and wiping Baldroy's ashy face which he had no problem with as it was just a little spit and shine his own mother used to do it. Then the unavoidable occurred, in came Sebastian, fuming but still reserved, his pacing told them he was obviously miffed. Mayrin placed her hands folded in front of her and bowed as deep as she could to him out of her respect but he ignored her as he always does.

"Baldroy just what in the name of the queen have you done this time? You've been sloppy again without a doubt, I can see that much. Why must you always insist on using firepower instead of your brain? Not that you have much of one to begin with. Honestly…it's a wonder you don't combust yourself. As usual of you three catastrophe follows your heels like a stray cat to an open can of tuna fish."

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just-"

"It is just you are a complete lummox who acts quicker than he thinks. It's always the same ordeal day in and day out. To be truthful, it is rather vexing and taxing. Additionally, Meyrin you should not be here, a maids place is in the hall, laundry room, living quarters, and drawing room but this is the chef's station if you could call this knave a chef. Only when expressed otherwise or when it is time for your meals should you be in here. Neither has transpired so take your leave, you are needed in the washroom anyhow to scrub the tub till it gleams. The master will be bathing for a prolonged period of time this night and I want everything to be in tip top shape. Understand me?"

Meyrin was so ashamed of herself, embarrassed by his callousness that she didn't answer him which made him virtually bark out that same inquiry a second time producing an uncomfortable squeak of distress, wariness, and shame. Baldroy felt a charge zip through him from observing his innocent, mousy, timid beloved get so beaten on. He could take it, his skin was thick as a rhino's hide even if he despised it but she was an emotional sort, sensitive to criticism that so unforgiving or his aggression. It wasn't the first time he did that, got peeved at their actions, even hit them on the head but he was physical with Bard and Finni not Meyrin because he was still an aristocrat and as such he would not lay hands on a woman of any class unless it was to defend his master's life. Then and only then would he do more than slap them he would kill them. However each time Meyrin whined miserably, tears dotting her eyes, and banged her head (metaphorically speaking) against the wall. She would pick herself up and try harder but Baldroy would always want to tell Sebastian off, just a little. He understood, Sebastian was a professor of tough love but Baldroy hated seeing her like that. He hated seeing Finni like that too, the poor kid. At first it wasn't so bad but lately Meyrin has been liking Sebastian more and more and often his irritation would become more so as well. He was never violent, not really with her, but today he raised his voice an octave or so and the poor dear was so humiliated that Baldroy finally stepped up. He took his place in front of her, puffed his chest out, and locked eyes with that urbane flashy gent.

"Excuse me but that's no way to talk to a lady. Go easy on her…it ain't her fault, it ain't. 'Sides she's nervous. No need to holler at her. Tanaka told her to check up in here, isn't that right?"

"Y-y-yes th-that 'e d-d-did. 'E was co-c-c-concered, 'e was sir."

Sebastian's burgundy spheres sharply analyzed the two of them with contempt and a bit of a snarl at the end of his lips that slowly turned into a smirk. "I see then. Mayrin, you are excused, please go to your post."

"Yessir!"

Mayrin scampered away, murmuring inarticulately about how awkward that all was. Sebastian turned his attention to Baldroy who still stood in his spot, refusing to curl up like a snake in a pit to the ravenous animal who wished to consume it. Sebastian did frighten him, oh did he ever, but Baldroy had perfected the art of the poker face. Sebastian leaned forward, a nose away from Baldroys face, eyes examining his soul as they often did, his smile cruel, wicked, twisted but feigning compassion. "You. Just who do you think you are, exactly? You owe your life to the young master and I. Without us you'd be rotting in the trenches with your fallen comrades covered head to toe in brilliant crimson, aching for death. I've snatched you from that place to spare you, give you a place to rest your head, nourishment, and we graciously employed you. I've had an easier time training a dog to fly than getting anything through that thick skull of yours but I didn't stop trying. Yet all for not, here you are, ever so grateful as you attempt to argue with me. I should think you of all the servants would know better. Even if you vex me the most of the lot you have had more teaching. You have a family. The next time, Baldroy, I won't go so easy on you, I am worse than any drill sergeant and I will make suffer until you learn I am the one you answer to. If not me then certainly the Master Phantomhive will deal with you, he's rather upright at dealing with miscreants."

Sebastian belittled and demeaned his subordinate taking extreme pleasure in doing so before turning on his black heels and departing with brash poise leaving Baldroy fuming smoke from his mouth and ears. For the first time he really hated that guy, he was so smug it killed him, and he was an ass. Baldroy's fist hit the wall in resentment of all the words that came out of that smiling mouth and the fact that none of them were apologies for being rude to Meyrin. A headache erupted inside of Bards cranium causing him to sit down and hope it went away. Absolutely fed up and needing some air Baldroy decided to take a walk through the garden, to find spices he said, but it was a lie he just wanted to be far away from that luxurious loft and in the blustery fields. It was enjoyable being outside with the warmth of the sun on his face and the smell of fresh cut grass and rain remnants in the air. Out amongst the vegetation feebly attempting to weed the petunias was the strawberry blonde boy who was the groundskeeper, in his sixteenth year though acted like he was less of a child than the earl. Finnian's head jerked up at Baldroy and seeing the semi-rare occurrence of him there Finni beamed cheerfully.

"Ello Bard! G'morning! Whatcha out here for? Not that I'm not happy about it and all just curious."

"Eh just needed to get some air," Baldroy replied honestly, lighting up a new cigarette, the nicotine soothing his frazzled nerves.

"Oh I see…you seem upset. Want some celery? Mister Sebastian says it's good for you, very healthy, and eating good foods make you feel good too."

"That sonofabitch," Baldroy growled under his breath but loud enough for Finni to hear. By this point Finni was used to Baldroy's cursing but he didn't like it one bit.

"What did he do that made you so angry, Bard?"

Without lacking much detail Baldroy recounted the events of this morning from the explosion to the berating phrases Sebastian uttered. Finni listened with acute attention, barely making a sound. When the story was told Finni had to agree that Sebastian had been unusually strict and unpleasant but he was never exactly the kiss your "boo-boo" type. Finny didn't care for the way Meyrin was treated either and Baldroy kind of laughed.

"Geesh, even a kid knows more. A pretty lady like that shouldn't be yelled at."

"Oh so she's pretty then? You like her, Bard?"

"Wh-What!? How would you….why would you say that, boy-o? I just think the girl is attractive like. I'm still a man, I can appreciate a fine woman especially with curves like that. God damn woman is a fox but it ain't like that, sonny."

"Ahhh I see….I see….I hoped you would. You two would make a nice couple. If you did like her you should tell her. Give her nice flowers, girls like those. Miss Elizabeth loves the carnations the most and lilies. I've always thought you did like her but if you don't that's fine. She certainly likes Sebastian. Maybe one day he'll like her back."

Baldroys heart plummeted to the floor and he felt ill all the sudden. As offensive as Sebastian was he wasn't heartless though he seemed more like a cheeky flirt than a man who wants to settle down or actually love a lady but what did Bard know? Meyrin was right there, easy pickings, weak, naïve, wanting, full of zealous longing for him she would buckle in an instant to his mellifluous touch. Even if it wasn't romance on his part he could easily get her in his bedroom without so much as a blink and the two would have…Bard felt bile creeping up his throat. Her with him. Impossible! Yet how could one know….Sebastian loved to woo women and certainly he has spent nights with some even just to obtain information. They were expendable, left heartbroken, but still chased after him relentlessly because he was addicting. Meyrin didn't stand a chance. Sebastian might just be biding his time until he swooped in and buried himself inside of her for whatever reason, only sealing her heart further into his box of many hearts. There would be absolutely no chance for him to win her somehow with true loving devotion and show her a sweeter side to men, men that didn't play around. She was already head over heels, smitten, but so was Bard with her. He kept those feelings inside, loving her from afar, knowing it might never be knowing they might just stay friends forever and she would move on with some hot young stud, have his babies, and grow old together. Bard wanted nothing more than to be that man, to put a ring on her finger, make her his, sleep with her every hour of the day, impregnate her, and stay with her until death. He loved her that much.

What if nothing he did mattered and all she saw him as was an accomplice, at most her best friend? Would he suck it up and be happy for her or forever have bitterness of what would be if he was only brave enough to at least tell her how he felt? He was a warrior on the battle front but in the games of love he was playing with no dice. As he went back inside, everything suddenly back to the way it was thanks to their superman, he began to pine for her and ache with want to release these secret emotions he kept bottles up. Then he remembered she was going to teach him how to make soup. That's when he would confess and maybe she wouldn't care or feel the same but at least all the cards would be on the table. So with this sweet anticipation building up inside of him he went about his work as much as he could as diligently as he could without a peep because his mind and heart were racing as the clock winded down. He wasn't sure when she would come in and tutor him but he hoped it would be soon. The day was done, things were winding down around the manor and everyone was getting ready for bed.

Finnian was brushing his chompers, Ciel was in the bath, Sebastian was fluffing the pillows, and Tanaka was snoring loudly from his room. The only person up and about was Bard, eagerly expecting her to show up out of the blue. Though his hopes were diminishing as the moon raised higher into the velvety night sky. Another hour passed, Finnian was in bed, Ciel was in bed, Sebastian was by Ciel's side humming him a lullaby, and lord only knew where Meyrin was but Baldroy was now under suspicion that she had forgotten all about him. He sighed forlornly to himself as he started his trek to the servant levorotary to wash his face and such when he heard a whisper, like a snake's hiss, not too far behind him. Having a deathly fear of snakes his skin crawled and he jumped at the noise. When he turned his head, slowly of course, he saw it was no cold blooded reptile but a warm blooded human. A very lovely human at that, his darling Meyrin still in her maid's clothes with a finger to her lips to shush him. Baldroy could have cried with glee at the fact that she didn't forget about him at all she was just waiting for everyone to be asleep so they could do this without getting a lecture from Sebastian. They crept into the kitchen without making much noise and kind of chuckled with each other as they finally got in.

"This is so sneaky, it is. I feel so mischievous, like a bad child I does. Oh but is it ever fun. Well now we're 'ere so let's get cookin', yeah? Baldroy I'm gunna show ya 'ow ta make vegetable stew, it's very simple, you just 'ave ta slow down an take notes. Teehee. Oh I'm just like a teacher, aren't I?"

"Yes ma'am! I'll do anything you ask, Miss. Meyrin. You are a lot nicer than my other teacher for sure."

"Oh Bard ya fool, come on. Now, firstly we must wash our 'ands. Get under the nails too."

"Of course. That's something even an idiot like me does," Baldroy attested, scrubbing his mitts with soap thoroughly, dried them, and then rolled up his sleeves. "Now what?"

"Preparation, I'd say. Make sure ya got all the tools ya need; knives, cutting boards, stuff like that. Yeah there ya go. Doin' great, Bard!"

"Thank you," He humbly responded, feeling proud of himself again and loving this secretive meeting of just the two of them in the night. "So what do we do next?"

"Heat the stove an boil the water. A big pot, we need a biiiiiig pot for the stew."

"Right away, Ma'am!"

Meyrin guided him as he would guide her through each step in the process from the temperature to salting the water to when to know the water was bubbling. This was all new to Bard who only ate gruel before coming here if he ate at all. The next part in their culinary escapades was to julienne and slice the vegetables properly. Potatoes, carrots, onions, mushrooms, celery (Which Bard commented about being very healthy trying to sound smarter than he was), tomatoes, and there were other things like beans, corn, and garlic which would be added as well. Meyrin didn't know everything but she had a rough idea from what was in her mind. All the way she gave him encouragement about how hard he was working to do this the right way and not just burn everything asunder as per usual while also throwing in helpful tips.

"No no peel away from yeself not toward. There ya go that's the way. Now cut them in big pieces. No not so big, 'ere let me show ya."

She placed her hand upon his hand and directed him in the way to cut the carrots properly, the same with the potatoes, mushrooms, celery, and tomatoes. He understood how to do it after a while but he kept messing things up on purpose just so she would touch him again. When he started to chop up the onions he did so without his eyes getting watery at all.

"Wow Bard not a single tear! That's amazing, yes it is!"

"Why would I be crying?"

"Onions make ya cry, that's just a fact."

"Oh they do? Well I've survived gases worse than this in the war."

"Yah such a courageous man, I admire that. Ya put yer life on the line for yer country an es very admirable. Ya deserve a medal."

"Shucks Mey….You really know how to make a man smile. If I were given a medal I'd wear it proudly though I don't think I'd deserve it. I'm nothin' special I mean I'm not like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah…you got those eyes. I've never seen a man alive who can defeat or match you. It's right incredible it is."

"Oh…! Well goodness me thank you," Meyrin blushingly said, twirling her fingers in her hair as she watched the sweat roll down his forehead, his eyes set hard on his task ahead, his hands making short work of the onions without a hesitant blink. She liked to watch him mince, hear the thud of knife as it went through the vegetable and into the cutting board, and feel the strength in his arms as she aided them into a suitable way to chop. This was a wonderful experience with this man whom she rarely spent time with at all but was so close to on a friendship level. He always wiped her tears, he was always concerned for her, he was always looking after her. Like today, he planted himself in front of an angry Sebastian ready to defend her from him. She had never been shielded like that like she was precious like a princess or priceless jewel. He would get shot for her, she was sure of that. That gave her a comforting inside she wanted to keep forever as she saw sides of Baldroy she only caught glimpses of. They still made a mess of things and when flour got on Baldroys face he playfully threw it back at her which started a flour fight featuring boughs of laughter. The food was now simmering in the pot, all the ingredients were mixed together as good as they could be. While it was cooking Baldroy had the brilliant idea to teach her as well, teach her about something she would need to know and that was balance. If she could balance herself out more then she could walk with a hundred plates without tipping over so much. In the war Baldroy had to carry an array of weighty artillery and soldiers bodies without falling at his knees, even if he slightly tripped he had to steady himself because one false move meant death. He started out by placing a cookbook on her head and stretching her hands out as he would see governesses do with young debutants to give them good posture. At first she bobbed about like buoy in the salty sea but Baldroy caught her quick as could be. He noted that she smelled like lavender and some type of peppery sweetness. It took a lot of trial and error, a lot of falling down, a lot of aggravated huffs but she got the hang of it soon enough. Thereafter they moved onto doing that while carrying one plate, then five, then eight, then so on and so forth until she could carry ten with very little problem. Meyrin was so exuberant, so delighted with herself, that she couldn't stop smiling and neither could Bard. He couldn't recall when he last smiled this much.

"That was incredibly helpful, it was! All I 'ave ta remember is 'ow ta do it again an sooner or later I won't drop a single plate, no I won't. Thank you Bard, yer a life saver!" She exclaimed, embracing him tightly causing his heart to flutter.

"Heh. Hey I mean you know you scratch my back and…yeah."

"This has been the most fun I've ever had so far! Really it has!"

"Yeah me too. We could keep doing this or at least from time to time. I really like spending time with you…just you," Baldroy softly whispered, Mayrin still in his arms against his chest breathing each other in. Their eyes locked and he could see the pink painted across her cheeks. **So cute.**

"O…oh…w-well…yes…Oh dear…I…oh the food is ready now!" Mayrin declared, trying to distract herself from the prickling goosebumps that were appearing on her skin as the teal eyes gazed into hers with some profound longing she couldn't place and a tenderness that made her twitch. It wasn't as if she never noticed it before in her entire life, that Baldroy was so very handsome and masculine, but she had also seen him as a dear companion. Similarly, he was coarse in a way unlike many of the cordial fellows she came across, unquestionably he was far manlier than they in a basic sense. A man of modest inclinations, nothing extravagant here just a straight forward man in his purest essence. He was no clean shaven gilded young gent with proper diction, pronunciation, annunciation, or elaborate language. He burred in a thickish accent of the slums, sluing out slang with in a burly tongue in cheek way. The socialites, stuffy and prim, drew her in with their charismatic silkiness and careful tight-rope walking ways of being covertly flirtatious. Meyrin supposed there were many reasons why she didn't go gaga for him but it was mostly due to their friendship yet when he looked at her like that, expressing to her that he desired no less than to be with her in close proximity, alone with her at night, just her….it made her heart pulsate hard. He enjoyed her company, obviously, she enjoyed his too he was such a hilarious down to earth guy, but he most certainly made sure she knew he wanted this again. Just the two of them. Nothing more nothing less. It made her hands go shaky as she strained to pick up the heavy container which caused Bard to help her out. He lifted the lid off it, releasing the steam and the rich aroma to waft around his nose.

"Oi it smells great! Can't wait to taste it cuz I'm bloody starving, I am!"

"Me too! We should prepare the table just like we were shown oh and get some bread too! 'Ard crusty bread is the kind…mmm with butter!" Mayrin mused hungrily to herself, rubbing her growling stomach.

"You know what would do the trick to make this perfect? Some red wine," Bard suggested, attempting to fold the napkins in a neat impressive way.

"That's very fancy it is! But uh…I don't think we 'ave any, no sir."

"Are you kiddin' me, Mey? There's a whole wine cellar. There's also a couple bottles up here."

"Bard that'd be stealin'! I'm no thief, I ain't. I won't take from the master."

"Ah it ain't burglary or anything. There's a bottle that we can have, real cheap stuff, not high-quality like those types enjoy. I don't speak French so I don't know what it's called at all. I could 'ardly tell you, to be honest. The most I know is some Dutch. Hallo, hoe gaat het? That's a greeting there."

"I 'ad no idea ya knew Dutch! I dounno anything. Even Finni knows German. I'd like to learn another language, I would, be all cultured like. Well, if yer sure about the wine then I say let's do it!"

"Alright!" Bard declared eagerly, a dopey grin plastered to his face about the idea of getting plastered himself. Bard was without doubt the three o'clock stumbling out of a tavern hiccupping out garbled shanties in a drunken haze, a lady on his arm, or his pals supporting him so he wouldn't fall over type. Back in his home town he would grab a pint with his buddies and almost forget the night. To do so with an attractive woman over dinner was better in his opinion. So he obtained the bottle of Bordeaux wine, pulled the cork out with a pop, and poured the wine pretending to be a noble man of the court by bowing to her. "Milady," He said with a very forced British accent that came off horrendously but made her giggle. Dinner was served and the bought sat down to eat it together. As soon as the first spoonful hit the inside of Baldroys mouth he felt himself overjoyed at the idea that such a delicious meal was crafted by him! He who turned everything to charcoal had made something edible and he kept the recipe in his head as to make it again. The master would be so pleased with him when he tastes it!

"Fuckin' hell that's good! Oh…sorry I shouldn't curse in front of a lady, that's improper like, init?"

"I don't mind. It's very...um...fucking good ey! Teehee. Oh what a potty mouth I 'ave!"

Baldroy's mouth turned up in amusement at her. The two ate, drank, and were merry as it were, making light chit chat and agreeing that the soup was appetizing. The wine was faintly bitter in a pleasant way that cheap wine is but it brought some color to Bard's face as he had two glasses so far while Meyrin was casually sipping on her first still like a lady. Baldroy started to hum a song from his country to himself in his beginning stages of drunkenness which got Meyrin to ask him politely to sing the song to her. Normally he was not the singing type but for her he would be any type if it made her smile so he began singing, his foot tapping in rhythm, and she tapped along with him. Baldroy was actually a fairly good singer with this indescribable sound to his voice that made you go right on home. He wasn't a virtuoso who could take the world by storm with his melodies but it was nice.

"That was really very lovely, it was. Wot song is that, I've never 'eard it before."

"I doubt you would, American tune. Bonnie blue flag. I can't remember the lot of it but you get the idea. Ah man that soup was amazing and so filling. That surprised me cuz you know it's all made of vegetables and the sort. I could eat one bowl and be set. Thanks, love, for showing me how to do it."

"Twas nothin'. We're 'ere to 'elp each other. Now that it's all done there is plenty for tomorrow but we should really tidy up or Mr. Sebastian will gut us for sure!"

"Ah that old tramp wouldn't dare lay a hand on you or I'd knock his bloody block off, I would! You ain't supposed to 'urt a ladies sentiments or her. Me mom always told me to respect women no matter what."

"She sounds like a wonderful person an she raised a wonderful son too, she did," Meyrin appreciated, picking up a broom and starting to sweep the flour on the floor while Baldroy, starting to get inebriated from consuming half of another glass, attempted to wash the bowls out.

"Come off it then. I'm not wonderful."

"Ya are so! Ya took time out of yer busy schedule ta make sure a clumsy dunce like me didn't drop any plates…an 'asides ya stood up for me."

"Well damn, why in the name of Uncle Sam wouldn't I? I wouldn't be any sort of man if I didn't. That cheeky blighter should know better than that. One hell of a butler my ass."

"Ya shouldn't talk so badly about 'im. Without 'im we'd be-"

"Yeah yeah I know…he already gave me that spiel. That doesn't give 'em the right to push you around. He can do it to me all he likes, I don't give a fuck, but to you no way!" Baldroy dryly retorted with a snort, achieving his goal in actually washing the dishes and putting them away. Meyrin finished up and was putting the silverware away. Baldroy was very protective of her it seemed, it made her feel something though she wasn't sure what but her soul shuddered happily with each word he said.

"Why me only?"

"Cuz like I said you are female and disrespecting females is like disrespecting yer officer. I also care about you. The boy too, he's a child and doesn't like being yelled at but he's a tough one he is and if he cries I understand, he ain't grown up but you are and I can't stand it I can't! To break down such a strong nice lass like yourself…it ain't right. It's uncivilized is what it is. That yank!"

Meyrin could tell her cheeks were bright again. He cared about her so much. It made Meyrin feel light and breathe out a soft bit of air. Baldroy seemed determined to guard her from any cruelty that Sebastian delivered and anything else. Meyrin could acutely recall when he nicked his shoulder in order to stop a sword from reaching her. She had been so worried about his poor bleeding wound but he didn't feel a thing, he kept going, he laughed it off and murdered the vagrant who was after Ciel like most are. She observed he was more ruthless with that one than he was with the rest. Was it because he endeavored to injure her? His eyes burned bright as a crackling fire as he slaughtered that nameless criminal, it was something Meyrin found herself attracted to with him, that flash of passion in him whether it was through ire or determination it mattered not. Thinking about his unyielding resolution and gleaming blue-ish green-ish eyes smoldering the way they did…well it was stimulating. Baldroy was so big and powerful, it was arousing now that she really gave it some thought. The men she chased after were thin, limber things but he fought his way through the mine covered battlefields, plowing through people and trained past his limitations. Surely underneath his chef's coat he was toned. Meyrin's nose turned as red as her hair and her cheeks were surely doing the same.

"Wot would I do without ya?" She piped, trying to sound amused but her voice had gone small in her shyness from the thoughts she was suddenly having about this man whom she never had thoughts of like this before. "I um…say ya know let's make dessert too!" She was floundering, desperate to get these notions out of her head. He was her friend! Her attractive, robust, strapping, rugged friend who was so considerate and protective and concerned and caring and loving.

"Dessert? You said we should start cleaning up now you wanna make things dirty again? I mean I don't mind getting dirty with you…ah…that came out wrong! I mean uh…just…what do you want to make?" **Damn it all Bard, you moron**! He mentally cursed at himself.

Meyrin swallowed a bit at that suggestive phrasing. She turned all red all over and wasn't hiding it. Instead she gulped down her glass of wine hoping the alcohol would numb her or at least calm her down. It coursed through her veins though not nearly quick enough so she poured herself another glass. Baldroy was doing the same. They made a small batch of chocolate chip cookies, which was far easier than making stew, and scarcely said a word until Bard made a comment about something or other than made them both start laughing again. The night went on with chatter again, talking about today, talking about yesterday, last week, and further back. Bard was entertaining Meyrin with a story from his youth as she felt the creeping numbness of the liquor take affect and the heavenly taste of melted chocolate mingling with it. They were sitting rather close together, jolly as Saint Nick, red in the face from the booze and talking louder than they meant to but even though Sebastian was awake, for he never slept, he was preoccupied at the moment with preparations for tomorrow and even though he could hear them he didn't care. His Master couldn't be awoken by mindless chatter it would take wild horses to rouse him.

"Then he pulled my pants right down, right in front of the whole class!"

"Oh my god! Hahah!" Meyrin yelled gaily, her round specs on her head so her voice was its ordinary but no less beautiful self. "That must have been humiliating! What did you do?"

"I took em off all the way and slapped him right across the noggin with 'em! Sure showed that bully!"

"Ahah! You did not!"

"Did so! Put my life on it! Swear to the bible! I gave him what for, bam right in the kisser! The bloke never fucked with me again, I tell you that much."

"That's incredible! I loathe people like that who pick on others," Mayrin admitted, biting into what was her fifth cookie coolly.

"I doubt that," Bard aloofly countered between hiccups and feeling his head swimming around, "Cuz you are in love with one."

Meyrin sharply stared up at him, feeling a coldness enter her from his words. "You think Sebastian is a bully?"

"Abso-fuckin-lutetly and I'll tell you what else you'd do well not to love 'em. He doesn't even like ya. No siree, he doesn't appreciate a classy lady like yourself. Even if he was to be with you, and I doubt he would cuz all that varmint does is take 'em and go, but if he did keep ya he wouldn't give ya flowers, ya know cuz girls love flowers. No chocolates, no dances, that sort. He isn't the romantical type. He comes off that way, I bet. Sassy swaggering cad. He can't treat ya right."

"Oh…" Mayrin contemplated and leaned closer to him, daringly. He was enticing; his scent, his appearance, his slurring speech, his eyes and he wasn't lying either. She was starting to think he was jealous of Sebastian but why? Did he like her…? Was he resentful that he wasn't the emblem of her affection? She had to know if maybe she had someone who actually felt for her for once in her life, "Do you…know anyone that could?" Mayrin pressed her hand to his chest, locating his heart and feeling it beat faster with her touch. She had no idea what she was doing anymore or why but her impulses were making signs that all pointed to him and seeing if all these hints and notes meant something.

"I reckon I could! I'd make ya happy or at least I'd try. He doesn't like you but me…well…Mey I love you. There I said it! Think whatever ye like but I said it!" Baldroy confessed without any shame, almost not realizing he had said it at all or the repercussions of that act. He didn't care at all as long as she knew. Meyrin was taken aback even in her drunken state she understood what he said fully. He loved her! He loved her! She had never had someone in love with her before. While she had many that she found attractive and enamored with it was a one way mirror where she could see them but they couldn't see her. She had been flirted with once in her life and that was that. Nothing ever again. Whether it was her appearance or not she could never know but they would much rather a blonde beauty of the night who was as wealthy as they were attractive. This man, this bold man who fought bravely for what he believed, who shielded her from danger, who was wounded just trying to save her life, who made her laugh, who made her smile, who treated her nicely and was always kind honestly, truly, really loved her. It was unbelievable! There was no way! For how long? Why? How? She knew Baldroy enough, the kinds of things he read, those women on the naughty magazine covers were nothing like her. She was plain, ordinary, boring.

"You don't mean that…it's the wine talking," She dismissed, turning her head to the side and fighting the urge to cry. There's was no way…All those days of being ignored and her love spurned it was hard for her to believe him. Baldroy grabbed her head gently and turned it toward him. His eyes were gentle and sincere, earnestly pushing his thoughts forward.

"No…this is me talking. I do love you. I really do, dammit. I love everything about you. You are so damned gorgeous and that body…it makes me go crazy. You are the kindest soul I know and I'd be lucky to have ya as my gal. I wanna be more than friends with you. I will try and be a good man, I know I can be rough around the edges but I can love you. He doesn't deserve you…and not that I do either but…God…Mayrin…I just-" She cut him off by smothering his lips with her own, kissing him without a regret in her. Her lips molded against his tasting of wine, stew, and chocolate twanged with all that he felt for her. Baldroy was flabbergasted to say the least but he wasn't about to complain. The girl his heart desired was kissing him, what was there to complain about? He was happy as a June bug in July, elated in fact, so much so that he nearly forgot to kiss her back. He just stood there, an unmoving wall, until he realized he should do the same. Their mouths moved against each other's, beads of passion bursting from the seams as it turned from a lovable chaste smooch to a rapturous make out session. Meyrin was lesser skilled at this than he was, having kissed next to no one, so when he slipped his curious tongue into her mouth her own tongue recoiled timidly. Baldroy was eager though and imploring, he coaxed it out of hiding artfully curving around hers in ways she could not place. He wiggled it about, rubbing it against hers in an entangled dance. It was giving her the illusion of what he was capable of making her moan. At that blissful sound Baldroy moved his lips to her cheek pecking it lovingly, then trekked lower to her neck which he peppered with fevering hot fanatical kisses, affectionate nips which gained him pleasured gasps, and speckling the area with purple-red hickeys.

"Mmmf…B-Bard…"

"Yeah, love? What is it? You smell so damned good you're gunna make me lose my mind," Bard whispered ardently against her flesh, his firm hands squeezing her well-rounded hips causing a squeak. "Cute as hell."

"I….I want…" Mayrin breathlessly whimpered, inching closer to him. There was a dampness between her legs that was dripping onto her thighs and a tight ball of heat in her stomach that caused her a sense of pleasurepain she couldn't describe. It hurt, made her body burn a thousand degrees, and gave her intestines a violent twist. Baldroy's careful attention to her, though minimal, was getting her in the mood something fierce. Bard scooted his hand up and down her leg inching closer to her inner thigh, fingertips teasingly within reach of her womanhood. Her legs quivered at his touch becoming like jelly. She was putty in his hands. "I want you to make love to me…right now."

Bard's aqua green eyes shot open as wide as the moon if not wider. His jaw would have dropped too and his heart all but stopped right then and there. "W-Wh….W-wh…what?" He stammered, suddenly more demure than she was. They started kissing out of nowhere, most likely the alcohol had a lot to do with the suddenness of it, and now she wanted him to become one with her? He wasn't even sure if she felt anything for him or if she was just drunk and using someone to cling to. Her half lidded eyes glowed with the intensity of her desire, her mouth parted and wettened, her skin flushed, and her breathing ragged. **Fuck it all** , Bard finally said, unable to deny her. If she wanted him to make love to her why should he even question it at all? It was a blessing, a treat, an aspiration fulfilled and he should not take it for granted or waste this glorious fortuitous moment. He was craving her madly, just hearing her lusty voice say that made his dick throb achingly in his pants. Bard took his lady love and placed her upon his lap so she might be closer to him then he started to unbutton her blouse, eager to see her unclothed form but her hand stopped him.

"Wait wait…not here. My room. I want you to take me on a bed properly and…later down the road….we can do crazier things."

"Alright, baby," He agreed, scooping her up from the chair and carrying her bridal style in his arms without a problem. He marched to his room, giving her adoring kisses all over her face and mouth, uttering some mischievous things that weren't direct but risqué all the same. She had to admire him at the moment because of how perfectly capable he was of lifting another person and continuing to go on with a heavier person I his arms. She loved feeling each muscle flex underneath her as he held her there. Baldroy located her room without an issue as if he had been there before, which he explained that he had, just to borrow a clean towel or two. He flung his lover onto her bed, watched her spring upward slightly, then leered hungrily at her making her nervous. He began removing his uniform button by button deliberately unhurried only to torment her and watched her watching him with bated breath. It was true, he was muscular, stomach taut, and abs prominent, a deliciously fit specimen with brownish-blonde hair scattered about his navel and thickly at his upper torso. Her eyes scanned him all over or at least the places he had revealed to her with a gaze glossed over with substantial craving. Before she could even bother complimenting him he pounced on her, savage and unruly, attacking her collar, throat, and jawline with searing kisses that caused her body temperature to rise through the roof and the moisture that dampened her curls located on her veiled womanhood to increase.

His calloused fingers made short work of her blouse and her navy blue dress followed suit along with her apron and headband leaving only her in her under garment, simple and whitish pink, and pantyhose with garter belts. Her bright crimson locks were pulled out from her ponytails to go wild across the pillow and her eyes were begging for him. Swift digits caressed pale supple flesh, swooping over her bra, tickling her stomach lightly with nimble gestures, and stroking her chest causing the unbearable ache to expand. Bard's lips stung her flesh as did his teeth that nibbled here and there while he skillfully popped off her bra in one swift movement exposing her round, large, voluptuous milky breast with dark pink nipples that stood erect. Baldroy practically salivated at the mere sight of them, bouncing out of their confines to greet him.

"Jesus Lord…they're beautiful."

Meyrin's entire face bloomed with shades of red at the compliment. "They aren't much but-"

"Now you stop with that," Baldroy mandated sternly but delicately, giving the smooth breast a firm squeeze producing a high pitched moan-gasp. "You. Are. Perfect. So~ soft." He continued to fondle them, his thumbs flicking across her nipple with each stroke. Her arousal was choking her, igniting her soul as he pleased her by pinching her perked peaks, grasping, licking, and suckling. She was about to moan in utter agony for the pain was powerful as powerful as his grip. He continued further down ward, hell bent on receiving the taste of her honeyed sex, as he busied himself with the rest of her body and tasting that. His rough but still gentle hands massaged and touched her form all over until he got to her slender legs which held between them the prize. Bard amused himself by watching her quiver as he ran his hands over her legs and up her thighs making her hips wiggle in desperation. He could see, clear as the night was full of stars, that his paramour was drenched as her knickers were stained with moisture, but it was entertaining to watch her dying for him to lewdly touching her in her salacious spot or break the bed by slamming into her whatever it was that would alleviate the torture.

He let out a low whistle. "Meyrin….You're so wet. It's sexy."

"Y-you r-r-ragger! You k-know how much I want you! Do you e-enjoy wa-watching me f-f-flop around l-l-like a waterless fish!?"

"Yes," He purred, eyelids lowered as he raptly observed her distress, sincerely yearning for her to tell him directly what she desired. "Knowing that you want me only …it makes me fucking mad with happiness. Heh…let me stop being so cruel to you. After all I want it too."

His fingers hooked onto her panties and with a whoosh they were gone to an unknown corner of the room, vanished forever, showing off her prized oozing sexual organ that was so secret and private and hers. He loved it. Her breathing was labored as he pushed her legs wide open seeing just how wet she was, dripping on the covers and sheets. He bristled with pride at what he had done with petting alone and imagining all he could do with much more. His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked up her thigh. The one time out of very few she had sex with anyone they never did this. She hadn't a clue what he was going to do down there she thought they were just going to make love like she had wanted but Bard knew more than she did and his tongue had given her an idea that now made her realize what he was aiming to do with her. His fingers spread the folds of her drenched labia, eyeing over it closely before lapping up her irresistible pink flesh. The sensation, unusual, peculiar, different, electrifying, sensation, roared through her sending her toes curling and her fists clenching at whatever they could. The feel of his hot pliant organ against her sopping one combined with his facial hair ever so gently creating a rough friction made a chorus of moans emit from her parted mouth.

He could coil and twirl that fleshy muscle like nothing, as if it was second nature, her juices pouring from his mouth as he dug right in. He loved the scent of her, all womanly and pungent, and the taste too was just so much her that it was luscious. Divine creamy and translucent liquid that was all his and with each lick she unfolded more, her hips twisting, legs trembling, hands combing soothingly through his hair. He could scarcely believe he was doing this right now that he was truly there drinking from her fountain of womanliness, tasting her decadent purity drizzle into his mouth, the hotness of her cosseted pussy against him. It was a dream and the dream was only just beginning. He enclosed his mouth around her overly sensitive nub causing a yelp to tear from her lungs. Bard Bard Bard, she moaned just for him, her cries of satisfaction rebounding off the walls. Baldry became obsessed with his name or more so obsessed with the way she was howling it to the moon and with the way she ground herself into his tongue, frantic for more.

"Ahhhh it feels…it feels," She struggled between dizzied panting and mewls of enjoyment.

"How does it feel, darlin'? Feel good?" Bard replied with a rumble in his gullet, enraptured with his dearest who bucked about.

"Y…yyeesssss!" She squealed out, tossing about as he playfully grasped her folds between his lips and tugged. "Li-like I'm melting all over! I…I…I want more but….I….a-also…my…my…"

"Mey," Bard hummed in his excited sexuality which got her attention. Her eyes enlarged upon seeing he had taken his pants off showing off his manhood proudly standing in stimulation, "Is this what you want?" He leaned forward, closing some space between them, and placed his elongated throbbing shaft on her sinuous sex the head of it prodding against her clit in an elicit way. "Is it?" He asked her again in a carnal, horny, lusty way, grinding his cock against her prompting a sharp hiss of delight.

"Hng! For the love of the almighty, yes yes yes! Bard take me, take me over and over, I want to feel you! Please please please!"

"Yes ma'am," Bard recounted with a growl, suffocating on his own ecstasy filled grunt as he slipped right into her velveteen snug core, a primal starvation for her, to bang her good natured brain right out overtook him but he had to suppress it in order to be gentle at first. Through his euphoric delirium he could see her underneath him, shocked at how he stuffed her, filled her right up, blushing, splayed all out for him. Her strangling sheath massaged his hardened cock in the most pleasing way causing the air to thin around him and a dizziness, much like being ill, crept on him. She gave him the cue to move and as he gradually pulled out, sighing through his teeth from the way she griped him, he had to keep in mind that he was in her. He was in her. She let him do this. If memory served him right it was her true first time, her first time consensually. He was given permission, glorious permission, to give her stunning body all the love it deserved. He was fortunate to be given this honor to be inside of her right now, moving slowly, wheedling her into a calm and making her surrender to him fully.

He longed to go faster, to ravage her manically, but that wasn't going to happen not yet. She had to adjust to his size. He wasn't huge but he was bigger than she had thought if she had thought it at all. Her legs wrapped around his waist, inviting him deeper so that he could put it all in her. She wanted that, she wanted to be connected with him. He came in closer, pushing himself in deeper, his forehead on hers. Bard crashed his lips on hers, his attempt to get her to not be so anxious which seemed to be working as she started to get only the smallest bit looser as he went in and went out. The wickedness of it all was making Bard's head spin, he wasn't so sure he could hold back anymore not with there so close, not when he was buried inside of her like this. It was sinful and sexual and heady and he wanted more of it. A thrilled shriek exited her, one he hadn't heard just yet. It was riveting to see that she seemed astonished and in some sort of new type of delight.

"Uhh Bard! Y-you can move more sweetie. I need you to move more!" She demanded hornily, adjusting her hips just so causing a delicious feeling. He did as he was told, he was good at taking orders when they came from such an alluring person. He thrust more for her, the wondrous phenomenon that was that delectation, made his heart pound erratically and breath leave him. **TIGHT**! His mind bellowed exuberantly, relishing in it all. She sucked him in with each frenzied plunge into her steaming soaking wet crevice, overjoyed with the vibrations that buzzed across her entire sensitive saturated tissue. He felt astounding inside of her, thrusting faster now which caused more moans to bubble forth.

"You feel so damned good, Mey!" Bard grunted out, woozy with literal love sickness or more likely it was lust sickness. His hankering for her was making him lose his grip on reality especially when she made those glorifying noises that he reveled in. "Fuck!"

"B-Bard faster! Faster!" She commanded, a scream tearing out of her system as he pounded her to oblivion, finally losing all control of himself.

He gritted his teeth, face in the crook of her neck surrounded by her lovely scent, his hands grabbed her hips and he screwed her rather roughly, hard enough to cause her headboard to slam against the wall rapidly. The bed springs creaked under the frivolous love making, the two lovers intertwined in a primitive pursuit with their sentiments stirred into the mix. His engorged cock speedily rammed her squeezing core until it would be red and raw, pulsating with pain and pleasure combined. As he grinded her senseless her eyelids fluttered and eyeballs rolled up, gushing with overzealous amounts of intense pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. The entirety of her being was left without an ounce of breath in her lungs and every inch of her, every centimeter, every spot became an erogenous zone that lit up underneath him. Her beau was educated in her body far more than even she was and certainly he was educated in the art of fanatical love making. His profound machine of a dick bumped into that complex spot every woman had that made her scream at the top of her lungs. Baldroy loved that, it made him make a guttural purr in response knowing exactly what he did and that he would not stop doing it if it meant more of that.

"You like that, baby?!"

"Ohhhhh gods hell yes!"

"Then I'll give you more! I'm going to give it to you 'till you can't walk!"

Baldroy promised this and he kept his promises. With his soul screeching in unison with her crying he got a tight grip of her, lifted her upwards, and slammed into her fiercely, rubbing against her sweet spot mercilessly. They were shouting profanities and moaning loudly to the heavens above, giddy and light headed in this whirling sweltering moment of nirvana. Meyrin's nails dug into his back drawing blood that slithered down his back but it felt immorally splendid. Bard didn't care at all if everyone in the entire manor was awoken by the sounds of him fucking her like a manic he was in the moment, only concentrating on one thing, the only thing that mattered. Her. Sebastian could get pissed off that the master was crankily awake, Bard could care less. This was his time with his woman, time only meant for her face contorted into extreme predilection and grasping for anything she could to root her to the earth as her body soared to heaven. A tight coil was coming undone as was she, thrashing wildly as Baldroy all but tore her in half with his berserk gyrating movements.

"Ahh hnnggg ugh! I…I…I'm gunna…"

"Tsss ahgh! I know I know I am too! Hold me closer, luv, and cum with me."

"Y-yes! Oh Bard Oh Bard I-I love you! I love you!"

"Damnit Mey! Shit shit! Ahhh I love you more!" Baldroy admitted through a strangled high groan, his orgasm coming in quickly in perfect harmony with hers. He put his back into it now, giving her all he had, his heart, his soul, his mind, everything he owned surged forth with his final thrust that shot out his thick seed into her drenched walls. The two of them reached their blissful descent collectively, dripping with sweat that glittered in the moonlight like the dew drops on the leaves, breathing hard, and spinning in the pleasantly temperate afterglow spent, fatigued, sore, but joyful and for Bard, triumphant. Meyrin was stuck in limbo between awe struck by the pleasure and dreamily recalling every bit of it after it happened. Baldory was without a shred of doubt in her mind the best lover she ever had in her entire life though she had few seeing as they weren't lovers but brutes. He was something else, another ballfield entirely. Her vision was still hazy due to the romp they had and her satisfaction with it hugged her insides but she saw him all the same, lighting up a cigarette he retrieved from who even knows, and smiling fulsomely to himself. He was extraordinarily handsome there, the moonlight leaking through the blinds dancing across his smirking face. Mayrin's quivering hand found his and patted it in a thoughtful fashion.

"You….you were incredible."

"Was I now?" Baldroy knowingly enquired, still dazed and shaken. It was practically implausible what just happened. Did it just happen? Did she just…? Did he just…? Did they just…? "I couldn't tell by the screaming."

"Oh hush! I mean it though….really…Holy cow…."

"That good huh?"

"Yeah…Wasn't it for you..?"

"Oh fucking hell yes! Don't you dare think it wasn't! Every second was paradise. You moan so lovely, my lovely," Baldroy admired with a cheek kiss making her cheeks light up. His nose pressed against her, breathing her in deeply. "Did you mean what you said?"

"What did I say…? Everything's happened so fast…"

"You said you loved me…did you mean it…or am I just like option B or something?"

"No no Bard you aren't option B at all! I do love you…I know it's spontaneous….but it's the truth. I just…I fall in love so easily…."

"Then how do you know it's real?…I've loved you for a long time, hun, a long long time and I've had to suffer in silence watching you swoon over that guy who you loved not too long ago…."

"I…I know…but…Bard, please don't do this you're ruining this magical night…" Meyrin pleaded, her voice somewhat cracking as she beseeched him, tugging on his arm.

"May…I'm…I'm sorry, love, I just get so insecure sometimes and I don't know what the hell to do with myself. I doubt and get anxious…I just wanna be with you so bad. I don't just want tonight or even tomorrow…I want forever. Do you…could you love me forever even though I'm so…me?"

"It's because you are you that I can. This isn't about the sex though it was the best in the whole world and I'd gladly do it again and again until the sun came up. It's about you…and your heart," Meyrin explained, her hands on his chest and eyes looking into his, "And this heart loves me for me…this heart protects me…and cares for me….this heart would die for me….this heart is so precious."

"Mey...," He warmly said with happy elated sigh, "And…now this heart is yours."

"I'm glad to hear it though I don't have much to offer back."

"How about….your heart?" Baldroy offered, leaning in close to her.

"I think I can manage that."

They sealed the closeness with a kiss, full of their love for each other, and they made love once more before sleeping in each other's arms serenely. For Meyrin it was a huge leap into something new, separating herself from what she had known before in exchange for this life she would lead with him by her side not as her cohort but her beloved, her man, and the dreamy future might hold them to be husband and wife one day. That fact alone was worthy of a million smiles. For however long she foolishly pursued those who didn't wish to pursue her simply because they were dazzling and her silly brain didn't see someone right there under her nose just as she wasn't seen. It took a kind hand and a gentle kiss to make her realize how wrong she had been/ Baldroy was perfect just as much as any other man if not more so. Baldroy was perfect because he listened to her problems, because he was helpful, because he was compassionate, because he was a leader, because he was strong, because he was mighty, because he could fight, because he protected, because he was a gentleman more than any other, because he was polite, because he was coarse, because he was tender. Because he was a ricocheting gun pellet, because he was wild, because his eyes had fire, because he was intelligent not a moron, because he could take directions and give them, because he was headstrong, because he was brave, because he valued human life, because he was charismatic, because he was good with children, because when he put his mind to it he could do great things, because he was funny, because he was by far the most perfect perfection she had ever seen and she mad at herself that it took this long but the thing that made him the most perfect was because he loved her.


End file.
